Starship Down
by FrostyPhoenix
Summary: A crew of immortals, destined to forever sail the stars and fight evil, detached from the responsibilities of Earth. But a simple mishap turns a normal day into a time of mistaken faults, mistaken feelings, and mistaken deaths. Will this right ever be wronged? Can the crew of friends ever make it back to each other? T cuz I'm paranoid. (I OWN NOTHING!)


In their own time, the six were chosen to be the immortal crew of the Lunar, destined to forever sail the universe and protect those of good from the forces of evil. They were a mismatched group, but in other ways they could not have fit more perfectly together. Not one was ever better than the rest, and together they passed on their duties on earth to follow what they were meant to do, and to use their powers for others.

Captain: Huccup Falls (Horrendous Haddock III). As was uncommon in his time of the Vikings, the thin forever sixteen year old had always been intelligent, thoughtful, and considerate. Spirit of Autumn Change and former bringing of Fall to planet Earth, Hiccup commands the ship prudently and with knowledge. Code name: Nightfury.

Pilot: Jack(son Overland) Frost. The former bringer of winter to Earth is still as clever and agile as he was 400 years ago, already having to get the shop out of several tight spots. He still pranks the rest of the crew, but is friendly and a quick thinker. Married to communications officer, Rapunzel. Code name: Bennett.

Navigator; Wind Swisher. The former embodiment of wind on earth. White hair, gray eyes, almost transparent and eager to always be moving. Code name: Whisper

Communications Officer: Rapunzel Lewellyn. A princess in her human life, Rapunzel handles the communications to and from the ship. Long blonde hair, green eyes. From the planet Corona. Code name: Sunshine.

Weapons Specialist: Merida DunBroch. Wild red hair, bright blue eyes. Instinctual fighter and former summer spirit. Code name: Arrow. Birthplace: Planet Clanslife.

Co-Pilot: Storm Cloud. young former spirit of storms. Nervous, Jumpy, a bad habit of striking things with small volts of electricity. Hair the color of storm clouds, electric blue eyes. Looks like a sibling to Jack. Code name: Lightning.

-l

"Electro-anchoring in five! Position: fifteen minutes west of Narnia, Six minutes north of Panem, seven minutes east of Raxicoricafalapatorius, and thirty minutes south of Earth! Navigator?"

"Confirmed!"

"Pilot?"

"Confirmed— spite the fact we're thirty-two minutes from earth."

"Noted. Weapons set?"

"Aye!"

"Communications?"

"Clear!"

"Alright! Bennett, Lightning— take us in!"

"Docking..." Affirmed the pilot. His pale hands grasped the controls firmly and began to slow turn the ship. While he did, his co-pilot placed his finger an inch above a blue button. The pilot droned, "Setting into fifty-five thousand watt current, flowing Northeast, in five...four...three...two...one...initiate." The co-pilot jammed his finger down, but missed, hitting a green button to the left. Suddenly, the bright lights above them flickered and stabilized, and the crew could feel the docking wings retract and the motor hum as it gathered energy.

"Umm...Stormy?" Jack said, fighting to keep his voice calm. "Yeah?" Storm's finger was still on the green button. "You've just initiated the flight sequence." The color drained from Storm's face.

"And we're squatting on a super-charged current flowing towards the unknown?"

"Yep." Jack could hear Rapunzel frantically typing on all monitors, trying to override, but it was a deadlock system. Storm gulped.

"Could we—"

"No." Jack deadpanned. "This is my best dock ever. We're right on center."

Hiccup got it a second before everyone else. "Everyone hang—"

WHOOSH! They shot forward, faster than they had ever gone. The stars around them all seemed to turn into comets, and planets whizzed by so fast it was hard to see. The very momentum jerked Storm painfully against his seatbelt, but he could only watch in horror as Jack was thrown forward, slamming his head into the controls and bouncing back against his seat, unmoving. Blood trickled from his hairline and gushed from his nose. The rapid movement had also split some threads that kept his seatbelt to his chair, keeping him hanging by a hair.

Around them, Storm could faintly hear Merida cursing fearfully as she and Rapunzel hung onto each other for safety, Hiccup wrapped his arms around the railing, and Wind had somehow buckled onto Jack's other side. Storm opened his mouth, trying to scream to Wind, but the roar snatched his breath away. Everything around him seemed to bend and stretch, warping like in a movie.

Except this was real.

RIIIIIP! Storm let out a noiseless yell of horror when he saw Jack's seatbelt undo completely, and frantically seized his arm, holding on with everything he had. Past his pilot, he saw Wind grab the controls and yank them to the side— and sent the whole ship in a rolling spiral like perfectly thrown football. With a sickening lurch, they were sucked free of the current and into a wild spin. Storm cried out as Jack slipped from his grasp and flew— and crashed through the wind shield! Storm instantly lost sight of his friend and they were tumbling, over and over. His ears popped painfully and the breath was sucked from his lungs. "WIND! WIND!" Storm gasped as Hiccup's voice reverberated in his head painfully. He must have found a way to activate their emergency coms! Wind managed to twist in his seat and make eye contact with their captain, who was crouched with his arms and legs wrapped around the railing. Straining, Hiccup pointed to the wall, where the emergency stabilizer was. Wind would have to unbuckle to reach it, and with a start, Storm realized he was the only one that knew that Jack was gone! He couldn't let Wind take this! Storm frantically unbuckled, fighting down panic, and tried to crutch his way over the wall. He saw Wind's mouth move, felt Wind's fingers graze his sleeve, but Storm fought forward. His boots seemed to weigh millions of pounds, but he shuffled on. He was five feet away, four feet, two feet— he snapped up the glass cover and punched the button and the abrupt stop, a sickening jerk that seemed to rip Storm's stomach from his body— and he was catapulted backwards and through the window with an almighty crash. But instead of the calm, slow motion peace that Storm had always thought about floating in space, he found himself getting faster and faster. He felt as if he was burning to a crisp and freezing solid at the same time. He was tumbling and heaving in an endless hurricane of fire and ice, and for once, he wasn't in control. He blacked out then. He had no idea where he was.


End file.
